


Just Hoping

by antivillain (museofspeed)



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/antivillain
Summary: Cassandra just wants to get some work done, but Persephone misses Lucifer and apparently doesn't believe in knocking.





	Just Hoping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cadhla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadhla/gifts).



"You know, it's fucked up," Laura said, flopping onto Cassandra's bed.

Cassandra, who was working at her desk and absolutely _not_ expecting the intrusion, didn't even jump. She just rolled her eyes, giving the ceiling a long-suffering stare, then turned around. "What's fucked up, Laura? That you have no problem dropping into my apartment without so much as texting? That your underground _vines_ thing lets you completely ignore the niceties of _knocking?_ That we're stuck trying to analyze this giant hell machine and all we've figured out is that it goes beep? That we're going to be _dead_ in two years and there's nothing we can do about it? Cause there's a _lot_ of things that are fucked up, and if you don't specify what you're complaining about this time, we're going to be here all day."

"It's fucked up," Laura continued, "That I'm Persephone, but the devil died before I could fuck her."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Cass rubbed her forehead. "You _know_ Hades is not Lucifer, right? I mean, please tell me you've actually read your own damn myth."

Laura shrugged. "This Pantheon doesn't _have_ a Hades. But we _did_ have a Lucifer and she never even knew I was one of the Pantheon. It's not fair."

"Yes, by all means, the most fucked up thing about our current situation is that you never got a chance to bone Lucifer." Cass shot Laura a frown. "How likely is it you'll just leave me alone and I can skip this conversation?"

"Not very," Laura said, far to unrepentantly in Cass' opinion.

"Great." Cass leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Look, I--well, I can't say I _miss_ her. She was her own special level of bitch. But I would have liked another chance to talk to her to. Now that..." she looked down at her cloak. "Now that I might understand her a little better."

" _I_ miss her." Laura wrapped her arms around her legs, looking more like the lost teenager she had been than the all powerful Destroyer.

Cass refrained from pointing out that _Laura_ had barely known Luci either. It wasn't helpful, and Laura would just sulk more. Cass wasn't sure why Laura had even _come_ to her. She supposed, technically speaking, the two of them qualified as friends now, but that didn't mean they were _good_ at it.

"What are you hoping to hear?" she asked. "I can't bring her back. Not even the Morrigan can, and she _hates_ you, so she probably wouldn't."

"Yeah," Laura looked down. "I guess… you studied the Recurrences, right? You think we'll see eachother again? In ninety years or in wherever we go when we're not here?"

“I don’t know.” Cass leaned forward, bracing her elbows on her knees. “I thought maybe since I’m part of the Pantheon I’d have more insight, and in some ways I do. In other ways I feel like I know less than ever.” 

"The machine goes beep," Laura said.

Cass nodded, letting herself smile slightly. "Yeah, exactly. So I have no idea if you and Lucifer might meet again or if you'd even feel the same connection to her. I'm sorry."

"I guess I knew you were gonna say something like that." Laura stood up. "I was just hoping… I don't know. I was just hoping."

"Yeah." Cass looked away. She wanted to be able to say something that might actually help. Something comforting. Offer to do… _some_ sort of augury. What's the point of being a god if you can't learn anything useful and are no better at helping people or getting things done than you were before? That's the real fucked up part. It was all pointless and hopeless and in two years, they'd be dead, and it would all be for nothing. "Look, Laura, I--"

But when she looked up, Laura had already vanished. Cass stared at where she'd been for another moment, then turned back to her computer.

She had research to do.


End file.
